Attack on Titan: Over the Wall
by Korinclarewhe
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman and Eren are adoptive siblings. But what does Armin, Jean, and Levi think?
1. Armin Sees Them

Armin is walking in the halls, carrying a pile of books. He sees Mikasa and Eren walking together, Eren complaining about how Mikasa caring about him.

" Mikasa, I could go on the expedition by myself."

" No, I will ask Levi if I can take over Jean's job"

" I told Levi to make Jean take your place for a reason. Mikasa, you have a cold."

" Ok, then I will take Armin's..."

" I don't think Armin will be that happy.."

* * *

Armin knocks on Mikasa's door holding a bowl of soup and a rose from the garden.

" Mikasa, can I come in?"

" Yeah, sure."

Armin turns the knob and the door swings open. He sees Mikasa is wrapped in bandages and is not wearing any clothes.

" Umm... What happend to your clothes?..." Armin said trying not to stare.

" Oh," Mikasa covers her chest. " I slipped on some glass and got bruises, the doctor says not to put any clothes on until the bruises are healed."

" Oh..." Armin said awkwardly. He unfolds his eyes and sits next to Mikasa. " I'm glad your okay though" He hugs Mikasa in a friendly way.

" Hey Armin, can I ask you something..?"

" Yes, what is it?"

" Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Armin blushes. " Uh... No."

" The truth is, I never really kissed a boy either. They either think I'm their sister or really creepy."

" What do you mean? You're beautiful Mikasa. I don't see why nobody has kissed you yet, I mean I would kiss yo- Nevermind that I'll just go."

Armin got up with a rush but stepped on something and fell. He fell onto Mikasa and their lips touched. Mikasa's eyes opened wide but Armin pushed Mikasa lips into his.

The door slammed open, it was Eren.


	2. You're Too Quiet, Mikasa

" E-Eren?" Mikasa's face was in shock. Much not like Mikasa, she was scared to hell of Eren's face expression. His eyebrows making a V shape, those green eyes squinting mockingly at both Armin and Mikasa.

" Wha-what the hell is going on!" Eren's bangs covered his scowl facing to the floor. His hands began forming a hot-headed fist.

" Eren! You should be with the Levi Squad by now!" Tattled Armin with a surprised look on his childish face.

" I came to check on Mikasa. I should of known that you, Armin, would be using Mikasa instead of taking care of her." His fist started to unravel back into his weak hands." Armin, go to the expedition, I will be taking care of Mikasa from now on." Eren opened the door for Armin. Armin walks out and Eren slams the door.

* * *

" Mikasa, take a good rest. I will make up some soup for dinner-"

" Eren, you know how bad you are at cooking, it would've been best for Armin to stay here-"

" Good night." Eren slams the door closed. " I will wake you up for dinner"

_Eren, you know how bad you're at cooking, why didn't you just listen to what I have taught you. Armin did._

_Mikasa, I am bad at cooking, I couldn't hear what you were saying when you taught me cooking basics. You're too quiet, Mikasa._

* * *

**BEFORE WALL MARIA FELL**

" Hey! HEY MIKASA!" Armin yelled trying to catch up with Mikasa.

" Armin, what are you doing?"

" Eren said that you were going to teach him how to cook." Armin said with amusement in his eyes.

" Oh, yeah, that," Mikasa said with astonishment in written all over her face.

" You look surprised Mikasa, what is it?"

" So you wanted to also learn how to cook, huh?"

" Yeah,"

" Why? Don't you know how to cook a lot already?"

" Yeah, just not from you, Mikasa. I knew Eren is bad at cooking, so I decided to try to help him out."

" Oh," Mikasa's face turned back into her cool boring expression. Armin still having that goofy face.

* * *

" MIKASA SAID ROLL THE DOE! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!" Armin started panicking.

" JEEZ! Calm down, I'm doing it correctly!..." Eren sighed.

" Eren, what happened to the bread you baked, did you take it out?" Mikasa said quietly.

" What Mikasa?" Eren couldn't hear a thing.

" THE BREAD IS STILL IN THE OVEN!" Armin pointed out.

Eren opened the oven. A puff of smoke popped out of the oven. Eren grabbed for the tray.

" Eren, use the mittens." The quiet Mikasa said.

" HUH?" Eren held the tray bare handed, the burning tray flew up in the air aiming for Armin." ARMIN!?"

" WHAT?" Armin's eyes were staring up at the tray. His hands folded on top of his head protecting himself. Nothing hit him a few seconds later. He looked up, Mikasa held the tray a few centimeters from his face. " How?"

" I used the mittens."

" SEE EREN! "

" _You know you're bad at cooking Eren, why didn't you just listen to what I have taught you. " _Mikasa whispered to herself.

" _Mikasa, I'm bad at cooking, I couldn't hear what you were saying when you taught me cooking basics. You're too quiet, Mikasa." _Eren whispered back."

* * *

** I'M DOING ONE CHAPTER A DAY. BE PATIENT. I just started this fanfic. So, just wait a little.**


End file.
